Luz en el valle oscuro
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: La guerra ha acabado, cuatro slytherins han sido juzgados y declarados inocentes, pero eso no quiere decir que el mundo mágico también lo haya hecho. Una historia donde lo fácil no existe y tener una marca en tu brazo es la mayor condena. ¿Serán capaces de seguir con su vida junto a una persona que los saque de esa oscuridad o la luz se extinguirá y su pasado los perseguirá?
1. Prólogo: La nueva vida

**Luz en el valle oscuro.**

Este es el primer fanfic que publicó, pero no el primero que escribo, los otros puede que los publique depende de lo bien recibido que sea este.

Aparecerán distintas parejas, pero la principal seria Draco y Hermione, no tengo más capítulos escritos de este fic, pero sí millones de ideas en la cabeza, que espero pueda realizar con éxito, y ahora sin más dilación os dejo el capítulo.

**Aviso: En la historia aparecen dos exámenes sobre magia salidos de mi mente, tengo "derechos de autor" sobre ellos, si los queréis utilizar por favor pedir permiso.**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K Rowling, la trama de este fic es mía.**

**Capítulo 1: La nueva vida. **

Pansy Parkinson caminaba por las calles del Londres muggle otra día más, iba abrigada con un grueso chaquetón negro, debajo llevaba una camiseta negra y unos jeans del mismo color. Sin embargo no era la primera vez que estaba en el mundo muggle, ella vivía ahí.

Después de la guerra ella y sus amigos Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini habían sido liberados por sus últimas acciones en la guerra, aunque eso no quitaba que después todo el mundo los repudiaba y los odiaba, el mundo muggle era una escapatoria para ellos cuatro, podían salir a la calle y nadie murmuraría por lo bajo _asqueroso mortífago_, _deberías haber muerto_ o _asesino._

Hogwarts había vuelto abrir sus puertas pero ella y Blaise no regresaban ese año como lo hicieron Draco y Theo, los cuatro habían cambiado, se habían encerrado en si mismos y solo entre ellos volvían a ser como eran antes, Severus Snape -que era un padre para todos ellos- había fallecido en la batalla final dejando un agujero en sus corazones que se había agrandado con la perdida de Narcissa Malfoy semanas después.

Pansy había sido una muchacha muy guapa durante sus años en Hogwarts -aunque ella nunca se considerara así-, la guerra había hecho acto de presencia en ella y tenía la mayor parte de su cuerpo cubierto de finas cicatrices ya curadas y alguna que otra en proceso de curación, su cara antes perfecta estaba cubierta por dos pequeñas cicatrices en la mejilla derecha y varias más grande en el cuello y la frente. Sus ojos azules habían perdido el brillo que solían tener en los años anteriores, su pelo negro caía en cascada llegando casi a la cadera y su silueta era digna de una super modelo, con curvas y con los senos y el culo con el tamaño justo.

Estaban en el mes de Diciembre, los adornos navideños decoraban todas y cada una de las tiendas, las calles -totalmente cubiertas por la nieve- estaban siendo paseadas por los londinenses en busca del regalo perfecto para sus seres queridos para el feliz día de Navidad.

La pelinegra entro en una pequeña tienda que quedaba alejada de las transitadas calles, una campanilla -que sonó al abrir la puerta- alertó a la encargada de la tienda de que alguien había entrado, el olor a incienso se hizo más fuerte a cada paso que Pansy daba. Una señora mayor salió de detrás de una de las estanterías que había en la estancia.

-Oh querida, pensaba que no vendrías, ya me estaba preocupando – Dijo la señora con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que si no viniese te avisaría, es solo que las calles están muy transitadas y he tardado un poco.

-Bueno lo importante es que estas aquí, te está esperando.

La mujer le hizo una seña a la muchacha para que fuese al lugar acordado. Pansy caminó a través de las estanterías hasta llegar a una puerta ligeramente abierta, dio un largo suspiro y pasó a la otra estancia escuchando el sonido amortiguado de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Buenas noches. – Dijo la mujer.

-Buenas noches. – Respondió a su vez la joven.

-¿Está preparada o necesita unos minutos para revisar algo? – Preguntó la señora.

-Estoy preparada.

-Bien, hoy solo hará Pociones y Transformaciones, mañana a la misma hora tendrá los dos últimos que serán Runas Antiguas y Adivinación. – Le informó.

-Vale. – Se limitó a responder

La mujer le indicó una mesa donde le esperaba un caldero con diferentes ingredientes alrededor, también había un pequeño montón de papeles que suponía, era el examen teórico.

-Empiece con el examen teórico, este cuenta de dos partes, la primera la resolverá ahora y la segunda la hará después de la prueba práctica. –Le dijo.

Pansy se sentó en la silla y descubriendo la primera pregunta del examen empezó. La primera parte no tenía muchas preguntas -solo ocho- pero algunas respuestas había que desarrollarlas bastante. Pansy empezó a leer:

**1-¿Qué es un bezoar? ¿En qué tipo de pociones tiene más efectividad? (1 punto)**

**2-¿Cuál es propósito de la ****_Armortentia_****? ¿Qué ingredientes la componen? (1 punto)**

**3-¿Cuál es la función de la poción ****_Crecehuesos_****? ¿Cuáles son los ingredientes que la componen? ¿Cuánto tiempo dura su cocción? (2 puntos)**

**4-¿El díctamo procede de una planta o se hace a partir de ciertos ingredientes? Justifique su respuesta. (2 puntos)**

**5-¿Para qué poción se necesitan cuarenta colas de rata? (0'5 puntos)**

**6-¿Quién descubrió muchas de las propiedades de la sangre de dragón? (0'5 puntos)**

**7-¿Cuál de estos ingredientes no hace falta en la preparación de la poción multijugos? (2 puntos) (Solo una opción)**

**-Centinodia -Sanguijuelas - Ajenjo -Polvo de cuerno de bicornio **

**- Crisopos -Piel de serpiente en tiras - Dascuraina Sophia**

**8-¿Qué es el veritaserum? ¿Qué tipo de reposo o preparación necesita? (1 punto)**

El examen era realmente sencillo, pensaba que iba a ser más complicado. En menos de una hora ya había terminado.

-Muy bien, ahora procederá a realizar la poción a la que crea que correspondan estos ingredientes, tenga en cuenta que no le daré ninguna pista y que esta prueba determinará la mayoría de la nota final.

-Entendido. – Respondió la chica, que se puso a observar los ingredientes buscando la poción correspondiente.

Tenía ingredientes muy específicos: Sangre de dragón y al lado del bote un cuenta gotas, también había hielo seco, huesos quemados que correspondían seguramente a un sapo. Visualizó un pequeño bote con una etiqueta donde se podía leer en una fina caligrafía "_Cenizas de druida" _y justo al lado de este bote había otro un poco más grande que también tenía una etiqueta _"Agua pura de manantial"_ se leía.

Sencillo. Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza de Pansy al ver los ingredientes, estos correspondían a la poción para heridas que tenía cualquier mago en su casa, un betadine mágico, pensó la chica. Antes incluso de empezar el examen teórico sabia que el practico iba a ser sobre una poción que podía realizarse en poco tiempo, así que todas las de un tiempo superior a una hora habían sido descartadas, al igual que las que tenían un "tiempo" especial de cocción (ciclos lunares o solares, solo con rayos de luz séptimo sol del mes de… y todas esas cosas).

En diez minutos la chica ya había terminado su poción, que fue metida en un bote con su nombre por la persona que la acompañaba.

-Como ya ha terminado puede empezar la segunda parte de su examen teórico. – Le informó la señora.

-Bien. – Se limitó a responder

Mientras la mujer hacia desaparecer con magia el bote, Pansy se puso hacer la segunda parte, que consistía en que explicase paso a paso la poción que acababa de hacer y también tenía que responder a unas simples preguntas sobre la función y los ingredientes de dicha pócima.

Al cabo de una hora Pansy había terminado, y le entregaba su examen a la señora que volvía a tener en sus manos el bote.

-Perfecto, mientras yo le corrijo el examen vaya realizando el de transformaciones. – Y con un _plof_ todos los ingredientes, los instrumentos y el caldero desaparecieron siendo remplazados por una fina hoja de papel.

Pansy asintió y comenzó a leer el examen, era bastante corto, solo cinco preguntas, leyó dos veces cada pregunta antes de comenzar a responder.

**1-¿Cuáles son los fundamentos de la transformación? (2 puntos)**

**2-¿Cuál es la diferencia del animago y el licántropo? (2 puntos)**

**3-¿Qué efecto tienen los hechizos ****_Lapifors_**** y ****_Draconifors_****? (2 puntos)**

**4-¿En que influye la personalidad del animago cuando se transforma en un animal? (2 puntos)**

**5-¿Qué produce la licantropía? ¿Cuáles son sus orígenes? (2 puntos)**

Pansy terminó en media hora el examen que era a su parecer realmente sencillo, de un nivel inferior, como para un niño de primer o segundo curso. La señora le dio una sonrisa realmente escalofriante a la chica cuando le entrego el examen. Esta le pidió que realizara los hechizos Draconifors y Lapifors a unas estatuas que aparecieron repentinamente en la mesa. Sin realizar grandes esfuerzos, Pansy ejecutó los hechizos ganándose un 10 en la práctica.

Se notaba desde que entró en la sala que la mujer no estaba cómoda en la compañía de una exmortífaga, la tensión era claramente palpable. Sin embargo la maestra pareció no darse cuenta que la joven Pansy había notado sus miradas llenas de odio y resentimiento.

-Gracias – Dijo mientras cogía el examen – Y por cierto tienes un diez en ambas partes del examen teórico y un diez en la poción, enhorabuena – Esto lo dijo en un tono que dejaba entrever que no lo decía en serio, sino por obligación. – En diez minutos tendré este corregido.

-Vale, gracias.

Exactamente diez minutos después la mujer le comunico su diez en el otro examen.

-Ya puedes irte – Informó – Mañana a la misma hora.

-Entendido, buenas noches. – Respondió la joven mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Qué tal muchacha? ¿Fácil? – Preguntó la señora que la había recibido.

-Realmente fueron muy fáciles Matilde, saqué un diez tanto en los teóricos como en los prácticos.

-Enhorabuena Pansy, sabía que los bordarías, vamos te invito a cenar. – Pansy sonrió agradecida, tenía hambre y la compañía de Matilde siempre era agradable.

Matilde Sanders tenía setenta y siete años pero estaba muy saludable, era bajita no llegaría al metro cincuenta, su pelo blanco estaba -como habitualmente- recogido en un gran y perfecto moño, tenía la espalda un poco encorvada y tenía un carácter dulce y amable, aunque cuando se cabreaba era peor que el propio Voldemort.

Matilde también era bruja pero hacía ya más de veinte años que había abandonado el mundo de la magia para ir a vivir al mundo muggle. Tenía una pequeña tienda – que era en la que se encontraban en ese momento- donde vendía todo tipo de artículos antiguos y tenia estanterías repletas de libros pasados de época, aunque claro esta no se iba a mantener lejos del mundo de la magia por lo que una de las muchas puertas que habían en la tienda conectaba directamente con el Callejón Diagon, donde su tienda era conocida por sus libros de segunda mano.

Pansy había encontrado esa tienda cuando en sus primeros días en el mundo muggle se perdió por las calles llegando a la entrada de la misma. Nada más entrar a la tienda sintió un fuerte olor a incienso, al que poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. El sonido timpánico de la campanilla de entrada alertó a Matilda de la llegada de un nuevo cliente a la tienda. Enseguida reconoció a Pansy. Sin demora y con su cara amable y sonrisa afable le ofreció un té a la muchacha –La cual estaba temblando de frío- aunque Pansy intentó negarse varias veces, lo terminó aceptando. Matilda le confesó que sabía quién era, que había hecho, que había pasado y cómo la habían juzgado, también le dijo sobre como el rumor de que ella y sus compañeros habían desaparecido para reagruparse con mortifagos que aun no habían sido capturados, se había extendido como la pólvora.

La joven al principio intento irse al ver que la había reconocido pero Matilde con sus palabras fue ganándose poco a poco la confianza de la chica y posteriormente la de sus amigos, ahora esa mujer era parte de su nueva vida y de paso mantenía informados a Pansy y a Blaise, después de irse Theo y Draco a Hogwarts, de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico.

Era justo ella la que había convencido a Pansy y Blaise de hacer los Éxtasis sin necesidad de ir a Hogwarts - y ya de paso convenció a Draco y a Theodore de volver al castillo-. Como quedaban unos pocos meses para los Éxtasis el ministerio había mandado a Hogwarts un grupo de personas que examinarían el progreso de los de séptimo año durante los meses de Diciembre y Enero. Matilda que había avisado a la profesora (ahora directora) McGonagall sobre la decisión de los chicos creyó conveniente que ellos hiciesen esas pruebas, McGonagall de acuerdo con la mujer mandó a una señora a examinarlos.

Blaise fue la primera semana de Diciembre y los aprobó todos con extraordinario. Algo muy raro en el Zabini de antes de la guerra, pero como todos sabían nadie era igual después de la batalla y menos esos chicos. A Pansy le toco la segunda semana de Diciembre, todos los días de seis de la tarde a nueve de la noche tenía que ir a la tienda de Matilde a examinarse. Estaban a sábado así que solo le quedaba un día más y luego a ponerse a estudiar otra vez para los éxtasis.

Pansy caminaba acompañaba de Matilda hacia su cafetería favorita, al llegar pidieron dos sándwich mixtos y un chocolate caliente para cada una. Se pusieron hablar de diferentes temas, eso sí, ninguno relacionado con la guerra, era un tema tabú para los chicos. Cuando terminaron de cenar fueron a ver tiendas. Matilda a modo regalo por las perfectas notas de Pansy le regaló una bonita chaqueta de cuero, muy parecida a la que le había regalado a Blaise cuando lo había aprobado todo.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y cada una se fue a su casa, Pansy vivía junto a Blaise en un edificio en la zona vieja de Londres, el apartamento no era muy grande, tenía dos habitaciones de tamaño medio, un baño de tres piezas, un salón cocina que quedaba separado por la barra de desayuno, y un pequeño balcón con un par de plantas y un armario para los productos de limpieza.

Blaise estaba sentado en el sillón mientras hacía zapping en la tele para dejar finalmente Juego de Tronos, estaba vestido con un pantalón de pijama gris y una camisa blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, iba descalzo y tenía el pelo despeinado y húmedo, se notaba que se había duchado. Blaise también había cambiado mucho en su físico, estaba más alto con un metro setenta y ocho de estatura, sus ojos azules como el océano combinaban con su tez pálida aunque no tanto como Pansy y Draco, su cuerpo era musculoso y si lo veías sin camisa podías apreciar las finas y largas cicatrices que lo cruzaban, algunas más recientes otras más antiguas.

-¿Qué tal te fue todo? –Preguntó el chico que la escrutaba con su mirada desde el sillón.

-Bastante bien, he aprobado todo con un diez, una chorrada la verdad – Dijo la muchacha mientras se sentaba en el regazo del chico, que la abrazó protectoramente.

-Me alegro – Dijo, mientras Pansy se acomodaba a su lado y él se levantaba. – Draco y Theo mandaron una carta.

-¿A sí?, ya era hora, Draco llevaba dos semanas sin escribir nada, y Theo lleva todo un mes – Dijo la joven malhumorada

-Dicen que todos los exámenes los han aprobado con extraordinarios, incluido el de adivinación. – Dijo Blaise con un tono orgulloso.

-Mira tú que bien, les voy a enviar un howler para echarles la bronca por no haber escrito –Espetó Pansy. Blaise se limitó a sonreír, esa chica era todo un caso la veía capaz de enviar el howler. – Bueno, me voy a duchar –Dijo la muchacha

Pansy se metió en su cuarto para coger su pijama, su habitación era del mismo tamaño que la de Blaise, la cama matrimonial estaba ubicada contra la pared que quedaba enfrente de la puerta, había dos mesillas de noche blancas a cada lado de la cama y encima de estas unas lámparas plateadas acomodadas sobre una pila de libros. Justo al lado de la puerta estaba el tocador de Pansy, tenía una plancha y un secador encima justo al lado de todo el maquillaje, contra la pared del lado del tocador había una armario que combinaba con las mesitas de noche, la habitación era gris y la mayoría de complementos eran de color verde.

Cogió su pijama, el cual se encontraba debajo de la almohada y se dirigió al baño. Un modesto cuarto de tres piezas y con un gran espejo que destacaba sobre todo lo demás.

La chica se desvistió y se metió en la bañera, después de una relajante ducha se vistió y se miró al espejo, no se gustaba así misma, por mucho que Matilde y los chicos le dijeran que era muy guapa no se gustaba. La habían torturado y la habían llenado de horribles marcas. Sin embargo a pesar de haber dejado esa vida atrás ¿quién querría una chica llena de cicatrices? ¿Quién se fijaría en una mortífaga? Nadie.

Salió del baño y se fue a tumbar al sillón cuando se acordó del howler que tenía que mandar y rápidamente fue hacia su cuarto donde extrajo uno de los cajones de su mesilla de noche. Volvió al salón a sentarse y empezó.

-¡Draco Malfoy como te atreves a estar dos semanas sin dar señales de vida y cuando mandas una carta escribes tres simples líneas, estaba muy preocupada! ¡Cuando vuelvas te vas a enterar de lo que es casi morir asfixiado por una almohada!¡Y tú, Theodore Nott, ¿qué pasó se te engangrenó la mano? Más te vale tener una excusa creíble para tu falta de cartas este mes por que te juro que compartes tumba con Draco! Ah y felicidades por las notas han sido excepcionales nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ustedes. – Cuando Pansy terminó de hablar la carta se selló sola y Sombra, el búho negro y gris de Draco, se la llevó.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Dijo Blaise que a duras penas se aguantaba la risa al imaginarse la cara de esos dos.

-No sabes cuánto, ya quisiera ver su caras cuando reciban mi mensaje. – Comentó Pansy, dejando entrever su sonrisa maliciosa

-Ay Pansy tienes que echarte una amiga, que estás muy maliciosa últimamente – Suspiró Blaise divertido al ver la sonrisa de la chica, la cual consideraba como una hermana.

-Calla Blaise, que tú estás igual. Además yo siempre he sido así de retorcida – Comentó esta, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-¡Qué voy a estar yo amargado! Para eso ya estás tú. –Dijo el muchacho

En respuesta recibió un cojín en toda la cara.

-¡Cómo te atreves! – Y el chico lanzó el mismo cojín a Pansy, que se lo devolvió convirtiéndose el salón en un campo de batalla, hasta altas horas de la madrugada donde ambos jóvenes caían rendidos por el sueño en sus respectivos cuartos.

Y aquí se acaba el primer capítulo espero que os haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.

El capítulo nuevo se publicará posiblemente a finales de esta semana o principios de la próxima.

Saludos AliciaBlackM.


	2. Hogwarts

**Capítulo dos: Hogwarts.**

Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic que espero os este gustando tanto como a mi escribirlo, darle las gracias por leerlo y espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado.

Me gustaría deciros un par de cosas que considero importante comentar: **Primero,** en mi fic Fred Weasley no ha muerto por lo tanto Ron no va a trabajar con George en la tienda; **Segundo, **no era partidaria de la pareja Ginny/Harry, Ron/Hermione siempre me pareció que Ginny era un poco acosadora y que Hermione se merecía algo mejor que Ronald Weasley; **Tercero, **no quise poner a Pansy Parkinson como la tonta enamorada de Draco o Blaise y que solo quiere joder y destruir sus relaciones amorosas, mi Parkinson es completamente diferente; **Cuarto, **el Theodore Nott y el Blaise Zabini de mi fic son personas bastante diferente físicamente a como los puso Rowling, había algo en mi que no los veía encajar del todo; **Quinto, **las letras que aparecerán en una lista que hay más abajo en el fic, se refieren a la casa de Hogwarts a la que pertenecen los alumnos.** Sexto y último, **este capítulo comienza un lunes y el próximo estará situado un martes.** Y creo que esto es todo si tenéis alguna duda o queréis saber algo, lo dejáis en los reviews.**

**LizTaylor160: Tu review me alegro mucho, no esperaba tener ninguno si te soy sincera y me emociona que mi fic te parezca interesante, respecto a las notas sacadas en los exámenes, yo que soy la creadora casi suspendo uno jaja, me alegra de que los superaras, espero tu próximo review y que este cap sea de tu agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (excepto uno que veréis nombrados más abajo y que no tienen un papel importante) y lugares posiblemente mencionados son de la grandiosa J. K Rowling, la trama de este fic es mía.**

Draco y Theodore bajaban junto a las hermanas Greengrass al Gran Comedor para tomar un energético desayuno antes de ir a clase, a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, Slytherin no dio de lado a el cuarteto, en tal caso muchos compañeros de la casa verde y plata estuvieron al lado de ellos cuando fueron a juicio, y cuando Theo y Draco tuvieron que ingresar a Hogwarts los trataron como si nada de aquella horrible guerra hubiese pasado, aunque por supuesto el resto de casas no desperdiciaban las oportunidades que tuvieran para meterse con cualquier slytherin ahora que no tenían a su queridísimo profesor Snape para defenderlos.

Draco y Theodore se habían llevado una gran sorpresa cuando se vieron volviendo a Hogwarts (por insistencia de Matilde) a completar sus estudios en vez de poder hacerlos a distancia como Blaise y Pansy, no estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea, por supuesto no se debía a que no quisieran volver a ver a sus amigos del colegio, solo era que Hogwarts no les traía buenos recuerdos a ninguno de los dos, cuando llegaron al tren aquel uno de septiembre sintieron muchas miradas de rencor y desprecio hacia ellos, pero como buen Malfoy y como buen Nott mantuvieron la cabeza alta y no se dejaron humillar por nadie.

Durante el trayecto habían tenido un pequeño percance con tres gryffindors un tanto peculiares, para la sorpresa de ambos muchachos Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley habían vuelto junto a Hermione Granger a la escuela, todos pensaban que los dos chicos del Trío de Oro aceptarían los puestos de aurores de inmediato pero decidieron terminar sus estudios antes de comenzar a trabajar en el ministerio, durante su corto encuentro en el tren Weasley había aprovechado que ahora ellos eran mal vistos por gran parte del mundo mágico para mofarse de ellos y desahogar todo el odio acumulado que tenía, pero dos simples frases de Malfoy hicieron callar al chico para luego este adoptase un color rojo alarmante, Granger y Potter se habían mantenidos callados mientras Weasley atacaba verbalmente a los dos slytherins, pero cuando los chicos se fueron dejando a Weasley totalmente furioso estos le echaron una reprimenda reprobatoria por su carácter infantil y daban gracias a que los slytherins se lo hubiesen tomado como si de una broma se tratase.

Y ahí estaban ellos entrando al Gran Comedor charlando animadamente con sus dos compañeras, todo estaba decorado muy navideño y solo quedaban dos semanas para que las vacaciones que acompañaban a estas fiestas llegarán, se fueron a sentar a su mesa donde había diferentes platos en honor a esta tradición y aunque los dos slytherins siempre decían que probarían algo nuevo ese día terminaban desayunando lo mismo de siempre, dos tostadas con mermelada y café muy cargado.

Quedaban solo cinco minutos para que el correo empezará a llegar y muchos estaban ansiosos por saber qué cosas nuevas habrían ocurrido en el mundo mágico o a sus familiares, las ventanas se abrieron dejando paso a cientos de lechuzas que venían con correspondencia para los alumnos. La mayoría ya habían abierto sus cartas o paquetes cuando un búho negro y gris entró por la ventana más alta, tenía los ojos dorados y sujetaba en su pico una carta roja que todos reconocieron como el temido howler, el búho se posó en la mesa de los profesores para después desplegar un corto vuelo hasta la mesa de las serpientes donde se poso delante de Draco Malfoy que se había quedado con la tostada a medio camino cuando vio aparecer su búho.

Los slytherins alrededor de Malfoy le miraban curioso esperando que abriese la carta pues era la primera vez que recibía una y estaban ansiosos por saber de quién era y que diría, Draco hastiado cogió la carta y leyó a quién iba dirigida, tragó saliva mientras veía todas las miradas de su alrededor posadas en él, una risa se escuchó a su lado, Theodore estaba riéndose al ver lo inusualmente pálido que se había puesto el chico al ver el remitente.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes idiota?-Preguntó Malfoy en un tono demasiado suave, mientras mentalmente maldecía la nueva norma de McGonagall de solo poder abrir las cartas en la hora del desayuno.

-De ti Draco, claramente, ¿qué le habrás hecho a nuestra queridísima chica para que te mande un howler? – Declaró Theo intentando aguantarse la risa.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Malfoy.

-Pero Theodore querido, no has mirado bien para quien va dirigida, justo al lado de mi nombre está el tuyo – La sonrisa del chico se agrandó cuando vio como su compañero paró de súbito de reírse y le miraba horrorizado.

-Draco no nos hagas esperar y abre ya el howler – Dijo Daphne con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Disfrutas con nuestro sufrimiento, ¿verdad Daphne? – Replicó Theo aun con el horror plasmado en su cara.

-Muchísimo – Respondió la chica.

Con dedos temblorosos Draco abrió el howler que al momento empezó a gritar.

-¡Draco Malfoy como te atreves a estar dos semanas sin dar señales de vida y cuando mandas una carta escribes tres simples líneas, estaba muy preocupada! ¡Cuando vuelvas te vas a enterar de lo que es casi morir asfixiado por una almohada! - Draco había perdido el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro al escuchar a la loca de su amiga gritar atrayendo la atención de todos los alumnos, de repente el howler se giro y se enfocó en Theo que estaba esperando su sentencia de muerte - ¡Y tú, Theodore Nott, ¿qué pasó? ¿Se te engangrenó la mano? Más te vale tener una excusa creíble para tu falta de cartas este mes por que te juro que compartes tumba con Draco! – Los dos chicos estaban apuntó de desfallecer con el sobre, cuando este volvió a hablar - Ah y felicidades por las notas han sido excepcionales nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ustedes. – Esto lo terminó diciendo en un tono un tanto maternal, que hizo que todo el Gran Comedor estallase en risas.

Mientras el sobre se incendiaba y se consumía encima del plato de comida de Draco, un gritó malicioso se escucho desde la mesa de los leones.

-¿Qué fue eso Malfoy? ¿Los mortifagos tuvieron una reprimenda por parte de su mamá? ¡A espera no me acordaba que esa chica también es una despreciable mortífaga que debería estar encerrada como ustedes! – Se escucharon murmullos a favor ante la declaración de cómo no Ronald Weasley, el león estúpido con complejo de dios salvador.

Cuando el chico iba a abrir otra vez la boca un hechizo impactó contra él, terminando este recostado contra la pared que estaba a su espalda. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde esperaban ver a Malfoy con la varita en alto, pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vieron que Draco Malfoy estaba todavía sentado con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro y a su lado Theodore Nott sostenía su varita en alto apuntando directamente al pelirrojo por si volvia abrir la boca.

-Una palabra más contra ella comadreja y te castró. – La frialdad que uso Theo en sus palabras helo a todos los presentes que desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado.

Los slytherins se fueron levantando poco a poco hasta que solo quedo una persona sentada en la mesa.

-De veras me sorprendes Weasley, pensaba que la guerra te haría utilizar la otra neurona que tienes pero ya veo que solo sirvió para la que la única que tenías muriese. –En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio estaba al lado del chico que ya se había recuperado del golpe.

-Solo te lo diré una vez, con Theo y conmigo te puedes meter todo lo que quieras Weasley, pero pronuncia una sola mala palabra sobre mi amiga y un crucio de Voldemort no será nada comparado con lo que te haré yo.

El slytherin se arregló la capa y guardó su varita para después dirigirse hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor donde se paró y dirigió una mirada de puro odio al Weasley, acto seguido silbo y el búho que había traído la carta se poso en su hombro, lo único que se oyó después de eso fue el sonido de la gran puerta al cerrarse tras Malfoy.

Poco a poco todos los demás se fueron levantando y marchándose del lugar hasta que solo quedaron el Trió Dorado, Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley.

-La verdad Ronald ya me estoy cansando de esta actitud tuya contra los slytherins. – Manifestó Hermione con el ceño fruncido y mirando en dirección al aludido.

-Son ellos Herms, no ves que solo vienen aquí para molestarme. – Refunfuño molesto el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto Ronald ellos solo han venido aquí para molestarte, porque tú eres un ser todo poderoso. – Replicó la castaña sarcástica.

-¿Qué te pasa Ron? ¿Por qué tan solo no puedes simplemente pretender que no existen? No te han hecho o dicho nada en todo el curso pero tú sigues empeñado en tratarles como basura- Dijo esta vez Harry al ver como sus dos mejores amigos se fulminaban con la miraba.

-Es que eso es lo que son, todos los slytherins son basura.

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Me estoy hartando de tu comportamiento infantil y desagradable!, ¿no puedes madurar un poco?, ¿no te das cuenta de que le importas una mierda a esos slytherin? ¡Solo han venido a terminar sus estudios, pero desde que llegaron no has dejado de ser un incordio para ellos dos y han pasado olímpicamente de ti, pero todos tienen un tope y el día que se harten de ti y estés vomitando babosas o algo peor en una esquina no estaré a tu lado, y si lo estoy solo será para decirte un **_te lo dije_** para después irme! – Ginny Weasley estaba roja de la rabia, se giró y se fue por la puerta, estaba harta de su hermano y no quería verlo.

-¿Habéis visto lo que me ha dicho? – Dijo el chico, que estaba avergonzado y molesto por las palabras de su hermana en un tono digno de Molly Weasley.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho Ronald, espero que recapacites sobre tu comportamiento, porque de verdad Ron me estoy empezando a hartar de estar contigo o mejor dicho, con un niño de cinco años caprichoso y molesto – Tras estas palabras la castaña se fue, seguida por Luna que no había pronunciado palabra, pero durante todo momento había estado mirando de modo reprobatorio a Ron.

-¿Tu también piensas eso Harry? – Preguntó el muchacho.

-No sé qué decirte Ron, eres mi mejor amigo pero hasta yo me estoy hartando de tu actitud con los slytherin y seguramente en el momento en el que pierdan la paciencia contigo tampoco estaré ahí para levantarte – Dicho esto el niño que sobrevivió salió del Gran Comedor dejando con sus pensamientos a Ronald Weasley.

Hermione y Ginny se dirigían junto a Harry a la clase de pociones que compartían con Slytherin, al entrar todos los alumnos estaban de pie esperando la notica que el profesor Sullivan tenía que darles, para escuchar mejor se acercaron al tumulto de gente y como pudieron se pusieron en la primera fila.

-¡Alumnos de último año, como motivo de la unión de casas y romper las viejas rencillas que quedan, tengo el placer de comunicarles un trabajo para estas navidades que pondrán a prueba vuestros conocimientos sobre Transformaciones y Pociones! ¡La profesora McGonagall y yo os daremos más información en nuestras respectivas clases sobre que habrá que investigar de cada materia! Y lo de la unión de casas significa que las otras dos casas también participarán – Un murmullo general se oyó entré los presentes, pero este ceso en el momento en el que el profesor volvió a hablar. – El trabajo se hará en pareja, pero estas serán elegidas por la profesora y yo, y avisados estáis de como os quejéis de vuestro compañero se quitaran veinticinco puntos a vuestra casa. La lista aparecerá a la hora de la cena en el tablón de anuncios. Ahora por favor tomen asiento que va empezar la clase.

El murmullo volvió a sonar mientras cada uno tomaba asiento en la clase. Después de las explicaciones del trabajo que consistía en hacer una poción muy especial, y de la que McGonagall nos hablaría, el profesor empezó a explicar los valores del bezoar y de los cuernos de bicornio.

Las clases pasaron lentamente para todos los alumnos que esperaban ansiosos la hora de la cena para ver quién era su compañero en el trabajo. Draco Malfoy salía de su última clase que compartía con los Hufflepuff, se dirigió a su sala común donde varios slytherin estaban haciendo sus tareas o jugando al ajedrez mágico, subió a la habitación que compartía con Nott, Mathews, McNab y Armstrong, en la habitación solo estaba Theodore que escribía con afán un pergamino kilométrico.

-¿Qué haces? – La voz de Malfoy sobresalto a Theo que lo apuntó con la pluma.

-¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?- Preguntó el moreno.

-Pues la verdad es que si se pero como también es mi habitación pues no me preocupo en llamar, y por cierto no me has respondido, ¿qué escribes?

-Una carta a Pansy, no quiero que me vuelva a enviar un howler o peor que se presente en Hogwarts tan solo para despedazarme.

-Eres un exagerado – Malfoy se tiro en su cama mientras rodaba los ojos ante la respuesta de su amigo, vale que Pansy era peligrosa pero tampoco para ponerse asa, ¿verdad?

-Cambiando de tema Draco, ¿qué piensas acerca del trabajo que tenemos? ¿Quién crees que te tocará?

-Pues la verdad me parece bien que junte dos materias nos vendrá bien por si pasa algo similar en los EXTASIS, y lo de la pareja me da igual, mientras no me toque con Weasley me da igual.

-¿Y si te toca con Granger o Potter? ¿También te daría igual? – Theodore sabía que el chico había cambiado pero no estaba seguro si compartir con cualquiera de esos dos le sentaría bien.

-Potter me molestaría un poco, ya sabes que no soy un gran fan suyo – Replicó en tono mordaz. – Pero Granger me da igual, trabaja bien y es una biblioteca con patas, es un diez asegurado, sin contar que la profesora McGonagall es su modelo a seguir. – La risa no se hizo de esperar por parte de Nott.

-Ay Draco Malfoy, algunas cosas no cambian. – Suspiro el chico.

-Vámonos a cenar ya Nott, hablar contigo me da hambre. – Dijo Malfoy mientras se levantaba.

-Mira tú qué bien, hablar conmigo te da hambre me siento muy halagado.

-Ya lo sé. – La sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de ambos chicos.

Estaban de camino al Gran Comedor cuando se encontraron con una avalancha de gente delante del tablón de anuncios. Picados por la curiosidad por saber quién eran sus respectivas parejas en el trabajo los slytherin se acercaron y metiéndose entre la gente llegaron a la gran lista, después de varios minutos buscando sus nombres los encontraron.

RC Lucas Anderson – Mary Elisabeth Clark ST

**ST Draco Malfoy – Ginny Weasley GD**

**GD Harry Potter – Pansy Parkinson ST**

HP Mathew Armstrong – Liz Smith RC

**GD Seamus Finnegan – Astoria Greengrass ST**

HP Suzanne Williams – Millicent Blustrode ST

**SL Blaise Zabini – Ronald Weasley GD**

**RC Luna Lovegood – Daphne Greengrass ST**

**ST Theodore Nott – Hermione Granger GD**

Sus parejas estaban bien, no tendrían problemas con ninguna de las dos o eso esperaban, compadecían a la pobre de Pansy tendría que estar con Weasley de pareja, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los chicos al pensar en lo furiosa e indignada que se pondría, pero luego una sonrisa perversa se plasmó en sus labios, creían que era hora de que la comadreja molesta conociese de primera mano la furia Parkinson.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor fueron a sentarse en su mesa no sin antes echar un vistazo rápido a la mesa de Gryffindor donde dos chicas discutían con un pelirrojo rojo como un tomate.

Hermione se encontraba totalmente indignada con las palabras que el pelirrojo había soltado, cuando Ginny y la chica se enteraron que Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy eran sus parejas no se sintieron mal o cabreadas, ambos eran muy buenos en pociones y transformaciones asa que no veían como un problema trabajar con ellos, pero al enterarse Ron este montó en cólera y estaba dispuesto a ir al despacho de la directora a reclamar de que le hubiesen tocado serpientes por compañeros y encima esas en concreto.

-Es que no entiendo qué necesidad hay de ponernos con esa bazofia humana – Exclamó malhumorado el pelirrojo cuando vio las listas, ya estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor y se notaba que durante el corto trayecto el chico había estado aguantándose las ganas de decir algo y por fin lo había sacado nada más sentarse.

-Ron se supone que es para unir las casas, y después de todo slytherin y Gryffindor siempre fueron las más enfrentadas es normal que estemos emparejados con ellos, pero sabes lo que más me sorprende Ronald – Le dijo la castaña con una mueca de furia contenida en el rostro al oír las duras palabras del chico. – Que lo que paso esta mañana, lo que te dijimos no haya hecho que cambies de opinión y actitud, con esa posición que estas adoptando agradezco que no me tocarás de compañero, no sé si en este punto podría soportarte, a ti y a tus comentarios tan cargados de resentimiento.

-Deja de defenderlos Hermione, ¿ya te olvidaste de todas las humillaciones que Malfoy te hizo pasar? ¿Ya se te olvido de que te torturaron en el salón de su casa y no hizo nada para ayudarte?- Le reclamó Ron a Hermione, que en ese momento se estaba aguantando las ganas de darle una ostia.

-Claro que no se me ha olvidado Ronald Weasley, esas cosas duramente se olvidan, pero he comprendido el porqué del carácter de Malfoy y créeme Ron que él no estaba en condiciones de ayudarme aquel día, lo he perdonado, he visto y escuchado todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar durante toda su vida, he comprendido porque era tan cerrado y guardaba un odio férreo a todo aquel al que su padre le dijera, miedo, Ronald, miedo, algo que yo también he tenido en esta guerra, algo que él lleva padeciendo toda su vida. Pero tú no puedes ver más allá de ti y de tu odio estúpido, porque en estos momentos para ti solo existes tú. – Y con estas últimas palabras la castaña salió del Gran Comedor sin haber probado bocado.

-Pero que le pasa a esta ahora. – Espetó Weasley ganándose una colleja por parte de su hermana.

-Mira que eres retrasado a veces Ron, para que le recuerdas lo que sucedió en la Mansión Malfoy, ¿te faltan neuronas? ¿No te llega bien la sangre al cerebro? – Preguntó la chica con los ojos brillando de furia contenida.

-Ya sé que estuvo mal Ginny, no seas pesada. Cuando llegue a la sala común le pediré perdón. – Dijo el chico ganándose una risa sarcástica por parte de la joven.

-Oh Ron, eres un iluso si crees que con un simple lo siento conseguirás que alguien como Hermione perdone tu comportamiento estos dos últimos meses.

Dicho esto Ginny también se levanto de la mesa y se fue del comedor rumbo a su sala común, estaba en el cuarto piso cuando una voz la paró en seco.

-Ginny, tenemos que hablar – La voz de Harry la alertó haciendo que su mente empezará a trabajar a mil por hora buscando una excusa creíble para evadirlo.

-No quiero hablar Harry, estoy muy cabreada con Ron. – Le soltó esperando a que el chico desistiera de su intento de hablar con ella.

-No puedes seguir evitándome todo el tiempo, ya te pedí perdón un monton de veces.

-Te digo lo mismo que a Ronald, Harry Potter, un simple lo siento no va a arreglar esto, tu lo destruiste al acostarte con esa gilipollas de Cho-Chang, ¿de verdad esperas que te perdone después de eso? Llevo años Harry, años, esperando a que te fijes en mí, la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo, y cuando por fin creo que te intereso y que podemos estar juntos sin que Voldemort moleste porque has acabado con él, me entero de que te acostaste con Chang en verano mientras yo estaba en Rumania con Charlie. Si, Harry Potter, un solo lo siento no va a arreglar algo que ya no sé si existe. – La chica sentía que un peso se liberaba de sus hombros y su mente al terminar la última frase.

-Ginny, yo te juró que haré todo lo posible por recuperarte.

-Pues suerte con eso Harry, aunque piensa en esto, ¿de verdad crees que puedes recuperarme? ¿Crees en verdad que hay algo que puedas recuperar, como si fuera un objeto?

La chica Weasley reanudo su paso sabiendo que el chico no la seguiría, se sentía mucho mejor después de haber dicho todo eso, era hora de pensar en alguien que no fuera Harry Potter, porque después de decir todo lo que sentía, se preguntó a si misma si lo que había dicho era verdad, ¿en realidad no sentía nada por Harry o todavía lo quería? Al llegar a la sala común subió a su cuarto sabiendo que solo su mejor amiga estaría allí, la vio acostada encima de la cama con la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-Herms, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó.

Al ver que la chica no contestaba, se acercó y descubrió su rostro, notando como la chica dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro, no parecía triste, pero se notaban los surcos de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. La joven se preguntó qué habría pasado a su amiga para que tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro aun de después de haber llorado. Y es que lo que no se imaginaba la pequeña de los Weasley mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía el pijama es que esa sonrisa que portaba la castaña se la había causado Draco Malfoy.

Hermione salió escopetada del Gran Comedor, se encamino por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo hasta que se recostó entre dos estatuas donde se puso a llorar mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre la marca que Bellatrix Lestrange le había hecho en la muñeca.

-¿Granger? – Una voz que ella conocía bien la hizo sobresaltarse y levantar la vista hacia arriba, delante de ella se encontraba Draco Malfoy que tenía en la mano una carta y en su hombro estaba su búho.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – Le dijo la chica de mal humor al pensar que iba a reírse de ella, aun sabiendo que no lo hacía desde su sexto curso.

-Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner así Granger no me hubiese acercado – Dijo el chico con una mueca de diversión en la cara.

-Lo siento Malfoy pero no estoy para bromas, ¿puedes irte?

-¿Qué te pasó ratón de biblioteca? ¿Otra vez Weasley?

-¿De verdad te interesa? – El chico asintió – ¿Y cómo sabes que fue por Ron?

-Cualquiera lo sabría Granger, desde que llegasteis al colegio no habéis hecho más que discutir de diversos temas.

-¿Enserio? La verdad Malfoy, para serte sincera las cosas con Ronald llevan mal desde el verano, supongo que esos temas por los que discutimos solo son un motivo más por los que nos estamos distanciando.

-Bueno Granger entonces me avisas cuando rompáis vuestra relación del todo, ¿vale? – Le dijo el chico, que en esos momentos estaba siendo sometido a un recorrido intensivo por parte de la muchacha, Draco Malfoy era alto, muy alto, de un metro ochenta y tanto, su cara había perdido todo rastro de niñez que pudiera tener, sus facciones eran angulosas y sus ojos grises estaban ligeramente cubiertos por el flequillo rubio platinado del chico. Se notaba que tenía el cuerpo trabajado y que había recuperado todo el peso que debía de haber perdido durante la guerra. Si, Hermione Granger tenía que reconocerlo, Draco Malfoy era realmente atractivo.

-Granger, me gusta que me respondan a lo que digo. – El chico había escuchado el comentario mental de la chica respecto a su persona, por supuesto no se lo iba a comentar, no era bueno que la chica supiera que controlaba la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia.

-Eh, que decías Malfoy, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos lo siento.

-He dicho que me avises cuando rompáis del todo vuestra relación.

-¿Y eso por qué Malfoy? – Preguntó ella molesta.

-Muy sencillo Granger, hice una apuesta con Pansy en quinto de haber si serias pareja o terminarías como amigos distantes, si termináis como esta última opción gano quinientos galeones.- Explicó el chico.

-¿Hicisteis una apuesta sobre nosotros?- Cuestionó la castaña ofendida y sorprendida a la vez por ese hecho, la chica ya se había levantado y estaba en frente de Draco con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Sí. – Contestó el joven.

-¿Y quién te crees tú para apostar sobre mi vida amorosa o no? – Replicó la castaña.

-Me ofende que lo preguntes Granger – El muchacho puso su mano libre sobre la pared en la que había estado recostada minutos antes la chica y con toda la seguridad del mundo respondió – Porque soy Draco Malfoy y hago lo que quiero.

La chica no podía con la imagen que se le presentaba ante ella, Draco Malfoy le estaba confesando que había apostado sobre su relación con Ron y encima lo justificaba con un "porque hago lo que quiero".

-Bueno me voy ya Granger, ya sé que vas a extrañar mi presencia, pero están apuntó de cerrar las ventanas para que el "correo" se vaya y como Pansy no reciba una carta mañana viene en persona a matarme. – Con un gesto de mano Malfoy se marchó rumbo al Gran Comedor, dejando una sorprendida castaña en mitad de ese pasillo.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia su torre, entró, se baño, se cambió y se tumbó en su cama, estaba cansada, el día había sido agotador, sin contar la pelea con Ron, se durmió a los pocos minutos con el recuerdo de un rubio petulante en su mente que hizo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, si la guerra cambiaba a la gente y Draco Malfoy era un buen ejemplo de ello.

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero con ansias sus reviews, me haría mucha ilusión verlos y responderlos, estoy abierta a propuestas. Un pequeño favor, si os gusta el fic y creéis que es digno de leerlo os estaría eternamente agradecida si lo "promocionáis" un poco.

Saludos y besos, AliciaBlackM.

PD: Como me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo y ya estoy con el tercero pues os pongo un adelanto del próximo capítulo donde la pareja más rara y seguro más difícil del todo el fic será presentada, pero lo siento en este adelanto no ser hace referencia al chico.

Adelanto capitulo 3:

_"Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Blaise se despertó sobresaltado por unos gritos, no tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse de pie e ir al cuarto de su amiga, y allí estaba ella, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, sentada en la cama con la cabeza hundida en sus rodillas."_

PD 2: ¿Os gustaría que hiciese recomendaciones musicales, dependiendo de la trama de cada capítulo?, es solo una idea que me ha venido a la cabeza, espero vuestra respuesta.

Ahora sí, saludos y besos, AliciaBlackM.


	3. Pesadillas y situaciones inesperadas

**Heys gente inexistente, solo subo porque puedeque haya algun lector no manifestadoque siga está historia, que lo dudo la verdad, aquí el siguiente cap, que espero guste a los fantasmas xD.**

**Solo deciros que subiré la próxima semana posiblemente martes, miércoles o jueves y que intentaré subir dos capítulos, porque estaré ausente debido a los exámenes y trabajos. Pero tranquilas volveré muy pronto, y siempre tendré hueco para escribir.**

**Y sin más dilación os dejo el capítulo, espero que os guste.**

Blaise Zabini se hallaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Pansy, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y no despegaba la mirada de la chica que estaba en la cama. Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Blaise se despertó sobresaltado por unos gritos, no tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse de pie e ir al cuarto de su amiga, y allí estaba ella, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, sentada en la cama con la cabeza hundida en sus rodillas.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, en tal caso era raro que no tuviera pesadillas o ataques de pánico, desde que ella, Draco, Theodore y él pasaron a formar parte de las filas de Lord Voldemort a la edad de 15 años las pesadillas habían acudido a todos. Al principio Theo y Pansy soñaban que estaban cayendo y que no podían hacer nada más que ver como lo que parecía ser una luz se alejaba de ellos a medida que iban cayendo, mientras Blaise y Draco soñaban que estaban rodeados de árboles, los pájaros cantaban y todo se veían tranquilo hasta que de repente aparecía Voldemort y todo se tornaba oscuro, sin vida, triste, desolador, llegando a un punto donde incluso sus ojos perdían la vida y ya no podían sentir nada. Pero cuando los horrocruxes fueron descubiertos uno a uno, el Señor Tenebroso se enfadó y intensificó los castigos a todos aquellos que no cumpliesen sus ordenes o tardarán demasiado en cumplirlas, esto ocasionó que las pesadillas se tornarán a recuerdos de las horribles torturas que padecían a manos de ese sádico, de Bellatrix o de algún otro mortífago.

Cuando la guerra terminó y Lord Voldemort fue derrotado, las pesadillas y ataques de pánico de que todo lo que pasó en esos tiempos se volviera a repetir acudieron a los cuatro slytherins siendo los más afectados por esto Pansy y Draco que habían padecido en primera persona la furia del Señor Tenebroso, las pesadillas eran devastadoras, muchas veces recordaban la muerte de alguien conocido o las torturas más intensas a las que fueron sometidos; los ataques de pánico eran diferentes, solamente se le dilataban las pupilas y tenían que agarrarse a algo hasta que los recuerdos acabaran y todo volviera a su respectiva normalidad.

Blaise apagó la luz del pasillo -que había encendido al salir de su habitación-, y se fue a tumbar al lado de Pansy después de cerrar la puerta. La chica temblaba y ligeros sollozos seguían saliendo de ella, cuando el chico llego a su lado Pansy puso la cabeza encima de su pecho y cerró los ojos dejando que los envolventes latidos del corazón del muchacho la volviesen a llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Zabini seguía despierto, sintiendo la tranquila respiración de la chica junto a su cuello, el también tenía pesadillas pero no se levantaba gritando como Pansy o sudando como Draco, el simplemente se levantaba mareado y como podía se arrastraba al baño para que su estomago vaciase todo su contenido. Theodore era el que menos pesadillas tenía de ellos fue el último en entrar en las filas y solía ser relegado a un segundo plano, por eso cuando tenía esos sueños horribles solo se despertaba un poco alterado y a los pocos minutos volvía a conciliar el sueño.

Poco a poco Blaise fue cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido. La alarma sonaba incesantemente, le parecía que había dormido un segundo, apagó el despertador y vio que Pansy ya se había levantado, el reloj marcaba las diez y media, la chica empezaba a trabajar a las diez así que no hacía mucho de su ida.

Se levantó y se fue directo al baño necesitaba una ducha, al salir se seco el pelo y se puso un chándal, el día estaba bastante nublado y posiblemente nevara y lloviera así que aprovecharía para salir a correr un rato antes de ir a trabajar. Blaise había conseguido un trabajo de seis horas en una cafetería, trabajaba de doce a seis y tenía dos días a la semana libres. Tanto él como Pansy ya se habían hecho a la idea de que después de Navidades tendrían que volver a Hogwarts y aunque eso no era del todo de su agrado estaban totalmente dispuestos a terminar sus estudios.

Salió por la puerta de su apartamento totalmente vestido y bajo las escaleras hasta el portal, al salir se puso a caminar durante unos minutos para después empezar a correr a una velocidad realmente increíble. Paso una hora y volvió a la casa solo le quedaban quince minutos para entrar a trabajar, tenía que ser rápido. Se baño otra vez, se puso la ropas de trabajo y salió del apartamento rumbo hacia la Cafetería S&N, al llegar Max su compañero de trabajo le saludó y le dijo que hoy era el cumpleaños de la jefa así que había que hacerle la pelota.

Mientras Pansy se dedicaba a guardar libros en las estanterías de la tienda, Matilde había salido al callejón Diagon para ir a por unos libros "nuevos", la había dejado a cargo de la tienda, que aunque parecía que iba a quebrar en algún momento tenía muchos compradores que estaban fascinados por la antigüedad de los tomos.

La ya conocida campanilla sonó haciendo que Pansy tuviera que dejar lo que estaba haciendo para ir al mostrador. Aunque al principio se había negado, Matilde la convenció para trabajar con ella hasta que volviese a Hogwarts después de navidades, la mujer argumentaba que estaba muy vieja para dirigir la tienda ella sola, aunque por supuesto los cuatro chicos estaban consientes de que era una mentira, Matilde tenía la energía de una mujer de cuarenta años y no se cansaba de demostrarlo.

Se dirigió al mostrador donde un hombre alto y con el pelo rojo oscuro esperaba, iba vestido con unas botas militares, unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una cazadora negra, las tres prendas igual de desgastadas. Cuando llegó Pansy dejó la caja de libros, que estaba colocando, encima de la mesa y se giró hacia el hombre. Tenía los ojos azules con pinceladas doradas, la cara estaba surcada de una gran cicatriz, el rostro era afilado sin ningún rastro de niñez, era alto por lo que Pansy tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza para poder dirigirse directamente hacia él.

-Buenos días – Saludó la chica. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenos días, busco a Matilde. – Respondió el chico, su voz estaba era grave y ronca.

-Matilde no se encuentra, me ha dejado a cargo, así que dígame, ¿en qué puedo serle de ayuda? – Contestó.

-Busco un libro de finanzas sobre Gringotts – Pansy intentó disimular el asombro que el pedido le causó, no era muy normal que pidieran ese tipo de libros.

-Tenemos muchos libros de finanzas de Gringotts si pudiera ser mas especifico podría buscarle el que desea.

El chico busco en uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora hasta que sacó un papel arrugado y amarillento y se lo entregó a la chica, aunque el trozo de pergamino era viejo estaba pulcramente doblado. Pansy lo abrió con cuidado de no romper el papel y leyó lo que estaba puesto en una letra igual de pulcra que el papel.

Finanzas de Gringotts: Años 1880 hasta 1930, la Rebelión de los Guardianes.

Pansy salió de detrás del mostrador y se dirigió a la sección de Gringotts, había dos estanterías repletas de libros sobre finanzas, historia de Gringotts, funcionamiento de las cámaras, la construcción del banco… era realmente fascinante todo lo que Matilde había conseguido sobre el banco de los magos. Buscó durante unos largos minutos hasta que dio con un libro que tenía un título muy parecido al que estaba puesto en el pergamino.

Finanzas de Gringotts: Años 1870 hasta 1940, la Revolución de los Guardianes.

La chica volvió al mostrador con el pesado tomo entre los brazos y el papel guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, la sorpresa de Pansy fue mayúscula cuando vio que el joven ya no estaba ahí, dejo el pesado libro encima del mostrador y se limpio el polvo de los brazos.

-¿Hola? ¿Sigue aquí? – Preguntó la chica para asegurarse de que si el hombre se había ido, esperó unos segundos pero no apareció, con un suspiro frustrado volvió a coger el libro y la caja, que estaba cargando antes, para seguir colocando los tomos, pero al girarse y caminar unos cuantos pasos se chocó contra alguien, al principio se asustó al pensar que podría ser Matilde y que podría haberse caído, pero al ver que el chico de antes era con quien se había chocado todo rastro de preocupación desapareció.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el hombre, Pansy se limitó a asentir y dejar por segunda vez la caja sobre el mostrador para sacar el tomo de Gringotts.

-No es el del papel pero el tema es el mismo solo que más extenso. – Pansy le tendió el pesado libro al chico que lo cogió con una mano como si no pesará, revisó algunas páginas y asintió complacido.

-Muchas gracias, ¿cuánto te debo? – Cuestionó.

-Depende de si quieres alquilarlo como un préstamo o si lo vas a comprar.

-Comprar – Esta vez la chica no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. - ¿Extrañada? aburridos

-Si te soy sincera, si lo estoy, no estoy acostumbrada a vender libros tan… poco entretenidos

El chico en respuesta le dedicó una sonrisa que puso todos los pelos de punta a Pansy, ¿por qué ese chico tenía que sonreírle de esa manera? Molesta consigo misma por su reacción Pansy se dispuso a cobrarle el tomo al chico. Después de buscar el precio en la pequeña libreta de Matilde, Pansy alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la profunda mirada del chico.

-Serán quince galeones y tres sickles. – El joven de pelo rojo sacó una pequeña bolsa del pantalón, de esta sacó la cantidad acordada y se la entregó a la chica.

-Gracias. – Pansy cogió el dinero y lo guardo en la caja registradora.

-A ti… - La chica entendió lo que el chico preguntaba indirectamente.

-Pansy, me llamo Pansy. – EL chico volvió a sonreír a la chica.

-Pues gracias Pansy – La chica se estremeció al oír su nombre en labios de aquel sensual extraño. – Y de verdad te recomiendo que leas uno de estos aburridos libros, puedes aprender muchas cosas.

Tras esto el chico salió por la puerta que daba al callejón Diagon. Se quedó durante unos largos segundos mirando donde había estado antes el hombre, sacudiendo su cabeza Pansy cogió la caja por tercera vez ese día y se dispuso a terminar de colocar de una vez por todas los libros.

Dos horas después Matilde volvió con un carro cargado de cajas, la mayoría eran libros muggles, pero había dos cajas que eran de libros sobre magia, después de ponerles el precio y colocarlos Matilde le dio el resto del día libre a Pansy alegando que aprovechara a comprar las cosas para la cena de Navidad.

Mientras caminaba por las calles más comerciales del Londres muggle Pansy no paraba de darle vueltas a la reacción que su cuerpo había tenido con aquel chico, lo achacó a la falta de sexo durante tanto tiempo, si debía ser eso, seguro que incluso el feo de Mcallister le hubiese causado eso, -el chico tenía el pelo entre negro y marrón y siempre graso, los ojos demasiado pequeños, era bajito y encima tenía la cara llena de verrugas-al recordarlo rápidamente se borró de su cabeza la idea de que la tocase y menos que la provocase, vomito puede, pero que la excitase era otra cosa muy diferente.

Cuando llegó al departamento todavía eran las cinco y media, faltaban cuarenta minutos para que Blaise llegara, así que aprovecho el tiempo y se puso a hacer la comida, tanto ella como sus amigos habían aprendido a cocinar lo básico, para sobrevivir, pero a Draco le interesó la cocina y no paraba de sorprenderlos con diferentes platos sacados de libros de cocina.

Hizo pasta carbonara, no era su plato favorito pero no podía hacer nada más teniendo en la despensa y la nevera solo tres cosas. Los cuarenta minutos pasaron rápido entre que hacía la comida y limpiaba un poco la casa, a los pocos minutos de dar las 18:10, Blaise estaba entrando por la puerta.

-Buenos días preciosa, ¿qué tal en el trabajo? – El chico le dedicaba una sonrisa cansada y hambrienta mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Bien, como siempre supongo – Pansy se estaba planteando si decirle lo que había sentido por el roce de aquel chico, pero decidió ocultarlo, conocía bien a Blaise y seguro que después de terminar la frase ya estaría buscando al pobre chico para castrarlo.

-No has sonado muy convencida, pero te lo paso porque me has hecho de comer un plato grande, hoy estoy muy cansado. – Lanzó un suspiro dramático después de las palabras dichas.

-Que tonto eres querido, no deberías hacer tales trabajos con tu vejez y tu artrosis avanzada.

-¿A quién llamas tu viejo? Que tengo 17 años Pansy para dieciocho, no me creo que me hayas dicho eso, me has roto el corazón. – Otro suspiro exageradamente falso salió de los labios del moreno.

-Deberías dejar ese trabajo y presentarte para un casting, lo dramático, exagerado y teatral no te lo quita nadie.

-Pero que cosas más bonitas me dices Pan-Pan. – La chica al escuchar el mote le dio un golpe en el hombro a Blaise que aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer una escena.

-¡Ay pero que dolor más grande! ¡Me van a tener que apuntar un brazo! ¡Ay Merlín que he hecho yo para merecer tal desprecio y maltrato por parte de este monstruo disfrazado de mujer bonita! ¡Ay pero que desgraciado que soy, que dolor estoy padeciendo!

Pansy soltó una suave risa acompañada de un ceño fruncido después y una colleja a Blaise por llamarla monstruo. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa radiante antes de empezar a devorar toda la pasta que había en su plato.

-Bueno preciosa – El chico se levantó de su asiento. – Yo me voy a bañar pásatelo bien.

-Olvídate Zabini, te toca la losa y recoger los platos, yo hice la comida y recogí la casa, yo me ducho primera. – La chica dejo relucir una brillante sonrisa maquiavélica al ver como su amigo bufaba frustrado.

-¡Pero mañana lo haces tú!

-Eso está por verse – Y tras decir esto Pansy se encerró en el baño.

-Mandona, roñosa, malvada, bruja, vieja, amargada, parece una abuela cansina. – Blaise se dirigía a la cocina refunfuñando por lo bajo o eso creía el porqué de alguna forma la aludida lo escuchó.

-Y nada de refunfuñar y maldecirme por lo bajo que te obligo a recoger y hacer la comida toda la semana tu solo. – Cuando Blaise le iba a responder el sonido del agua cayendo le dio a entender que Pansy ya no lo escuchaba.

Diez minutos después la chica salía del baño envuelta en una suave toalla, con otra se estaba secando su largo pelo negro, cuando Pansy levantó la vista encontró a su queridísimo amigo que su champú y su suavizante en la mano, y debajo del brazo dos toallas, totalmente listo para la ducha.

-No has tardado ni dos segundos – Le dijo la chica con tono acusador, el otro solo se limitó a sonreír en respuesta antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño.

Negando con la cabeza la muchacha se dirigió a su cuarto donde se puso su cómodo –y horroroso- pijama de osos, para luego irse a ver la tele.

-¡Venga Blaise, sal ya de ahí! ¡Te vas a arrugar como los viejos!

-¡Incluso arrugado soy más guapo que tú! – La chica rodos los ojos ante su respuesta.

Cinco minutos después Blaise salía del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cadera, tenia gotas de agua que caían de su pelo corriéndole por su tonificado torso, y aunque otra en su situación lo hubiera devorado con la mirada y hubiera tenido pensamientos impuros con él, Pansy estaba más que acostumbrada a esa imagen y no le producía nada, Blaise era como su hermano pensar en hacer algo de ese estilo con él le daba escalofríos.

El chico se dirigió a su cuarto donde se puso unos bóxers grises y verdes, un pantalón vaquero negro, una camiseta también negra, encima de esta se puso una camisa de cuadros azul y gris, se calzó sus converse negras después de ponerse unos calcetines negros, volvió al salón donde Pansy seguía viendo la tele en ese horroroso pijama de ositos que Matilde le había regalado.

-¿Todavía estas así? – Cuestiono el chico con una mueca de desagrado dedicada al pijama.

-¿Así cómo? – La chica miro su pijama. – Yo me veo bien.

-Ve a vestirte Pansy hemos quedado – La chica lo miró desconfiada.

-¿Quedado con quién? Yo no me acuerdo de ninguna cita con nadie.

-Es una sorpresa, así que ya puedes ir a vestirte. – Impulsada por la curiosidad Pansy fue a toda prisa a vestirse, le gustaban las sorpresas.

Se puso unos jeans negros, una camiseta básica negra, encima de esta una camisa de cuadros negra, gris y blanca, se puso unos calcetines grises y sus converse negras, con unos movimientos de varita se secó y plancho el pelo, luego se puso un poco de rímel y vaselina en los labios, cogió su bolso negro y salió a prisas de su cuarto encontrándose de cara a su amigo.

-Ya te iba a ir a buscar por los pelos. No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan lenta en arreglarte. – La chica soltó un bufido exasperado y camino detrás de Blaise que ya estaba bajando las escaleras para llegar al portal, cerró la puerta y lo siguió casi corriendo, era muy rápido caminando cuando se lo proponía.

Caminaron unas cuantas manzanas hasta que llegaron a su destino, El Caldero Chorreante. Cuando la chica vio el cartel intentó salir huyendo pero el joven fue más rápido y la cogió de la mano arrastrándola al lugar. Al entrar todas las miradas fueron a parar de ellos, se limitaron a alzar la cabeza como buenas serpientes que eran y cruzaron el local hasta llegar a la entrada del Callejón Diagon, dando los toques necesarios el muro de piedra desapareció dejándoles paso a unas calles repletas de gente que buscaban al igual que en el mundo muggle, el regalo perfecto para sus amigos y familiares.

Caminaron durante quince minutos hasta que se pararon delante de Ollivanders, sin tocar la puerta ambos pasaron a la pequeña tienda donde el dueño los estaba esperando.

-Buenas noches muchachos, y gracias por venir. – Les dijo el señor.

Ollivander se puso en movimiento entre las grandes estanterías repletas de varitas, los chicos lo siguieron hasta que el anciano paró para abrir una puerta, al cruzarla los dos chicos se encontraron con el ministro de magia y dos personas más que no conocían.

-Buenas noches chicos, gracias por haber venido. – El ministro les hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomaran asiento, así hicieron, se sentaron esperando que les dijeran la razón por la que estaban ahí.

-Supongo que querréis saber la razón por la que os he pedido que vengáis.

-A mi me gustaría saber cómo contacto con nosotros y cuando, yo no sabía nada. – Dijo la chica lanzándole una mirada acusadora a Blaise.

-Les avise la semana pasada, si el señor Zabini decidió no compartir esa información con usted señorita Parkinson sus razones tendrá. – La chica frunció el ceño- A lo que iba, os llame para comunicaros un ligero problema que hemos tenido, y no estamos seguros si podríamos confiarles esta información a los tres héroes de la guerra.

-¿Qué es eso que no puede confiarle al trío de oro pero a nosotros, exmortífagos, sí? – Cuestionó Blaise.

-La razón por la que habéis sido llamados es por algo relacionado con Lord Voldemort, algo que no queremos que se sepa, ni siquiera cuando confirmemos nuestras sospechas.

-¿Y qué es eso exactamente? – Preguntó Pansy - ¿Qué es tan importante sobre Voldemort como para que nos reunamos por la noche, en una tienda cerrada a estas horas al público, con dos aurores, el ministro de magia y el fabricante de varitas?

El ministro tragó saliva y meditó bien las palabras que iba a decir, cuando las hubo soltado sintió una carga menos en sus hombros, mientras que dos slytherins tenían pasmada la sorpresa y la impresión por lo dicho.

No podía ser cierto.

**¡Tatatachán!, y aquí se acaba el capítulo, no es tan largo como el anterior, y no he podido subirlo cuando quería por culpa del instituto, pero aquí estoy, esperando haberos dejado con la duda de que será lo que el ministro les habrá dicho a nuestras dos serpientes, y si no tenéis ni una pizca de curiosidad por saber que es habré fracasado estrepitosamente.**

**El próximo capítulo está en marcha, aunque no tengo suficiente escrito como para daros un adelanto. Y ahora os quiero avisar, no sabréis el misterio hasta dentro de dos capítulos, pues el próximo se centrará en nuestros dos chicos en Hogwarts.**

**Y una pequeña encuesta que os agradecería que contestarais:**

**1-¿Quién creéis que es el chico misterioso de la tienda?**

**2-¿Os está gustando el rumbo de la historia?**

**3-¿Queréis dar alguna idea? (Yo estaría dispuesta a ponerla en la historia se concuerda con lo que mi pervertida mente piensa)**

**4-¿Queréis que haga recomendaciones musicales? (Creo haberlo puesto en el capitulo anterior pero no contestasteis)**

**Y 5- ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?:**

**A) Draco y Theodore pelean con el trío dorado por un libro.**

**B) Hermione y Draco tienen un encuentro fogoso.**

**C) Luna y Theo buscan nargles juntos.**

**D) Blaise y Ginny luchan en un pasillo.**

**E) Las hermanas Greengrass se pelean con las leonas.**

**F) Ginny y Hermione se pelean con Harry y Ron.**

**Dos de las respuestas son correctas.**

**¡Saludos y hasta el próximo cap! Besos 3 **

**DEJAR REVIEWS POR FAVOR, ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUE ALGUIEN LO LEE Y QUE LO SUBO POR ALGUNA BUENA RAZÓN.**


	4. Pelea y Libertad

_**No es un nuevo capitulo, solo es la combinación del tres y el cuatro que eran bastante cortos y flojos, lo he "mejorado" y alargado con algunas cosas más. Esta semana habrá nuevo capítulo que puede ser doble y estoy trabajando en un one-shot sobre la pareja de Ginny y Blaise. Gracias por esperar y espero no defraudaros.**_

**Aviso: En este capítulo hay palabras mal sonantes y una escena de violencia, si no te gusta este tipo de cosas pues te saltas esa escena. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (incluidos los tres slytherin T-T) y lugares posiblemente mencionados son de la maravillosa J.K Rowling, la trama es mía. **

**Sin nada más que decir os dejo leer. **

El caos reinaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, solo quedaban dos días para la vuelta a casa y todo el mundo estaba esperando impacientemente la llegada de ese día para reunirse con sus familias. Todos habían hecho sus baúles y dejado lo imprescindible para esos dos últimos días por fuera, por supuesto muchos alumnos sobre todo de los cursos de quinto y el último curso que necesitaban estudiar para sus TIMOS y los EXTASIS.

Hermione y Ginny se dirigían a la clase de transformaciones donde les explicarían de que va el trabajo por parte de esa asignatura. Estaban ansiosas por saber que sería y tener algo entretenido que hacer en las vacaciones aunque fuera en compañía de esos Slytherin. Cuando la carta de Hogwarts llego, la de Ginny tenía un apartado especial que le permitía entrar junto a sus amigos y hermano en el séptimo curso pues daban por completo y suficiente sus estudios del sexto año. Ginny por supuesto estaba emocionada con esa noticia y lo primero que hizo fue a ponerse a gritar y abrazar a sus amigos.

Hablando de trivialidades las chicas llegaron a la clase de transformaciones donde tres gryffindors y la mayoría de slytherins esperaban la llegada de la profesora y demás compañeros. Las dos chicas tomaron asiento y sacaron sus cosas, poco a poco la gente fue llegando hasta que todos estaban sentados esperando a la profesora McGonagall. La gata entró por la puerta y mientras caminaba a la mesa se transformó, se giró poniéndose delante de toda la clase revisando que estuvieran todos los alumnos, una vez hecho se dispuso a hablar.

-Como todos sabéis hay un trabajo para estas navidades que junta mi materia con la del profesor Sullivan, hemos creído que por motivos de los EXTASIS sería bueno que supierais relacionar materias y trabajar las dos en un mismo campo por si en los exámenes finales os sale una situación así, mejor ser precavidos. -McGonagall se giró y de un cajón de su mesa saco unas tarjetas. - Por favor poneros con vuestra pareja correspondiente, por supuesto si no está aquí cogeréis ustedes la tarjeta y se la enseñareis cuando lo veáis. Como sabéis el trabajo consiste en crear una poción relacionada con la criatura que os toco, también tendréis que buscar toda la información que podáis sobre el ser que os haya tocado.

Todo el mundo empezó a moverse y cambiarse de sitio hasta que todos estaban sentados con sus respectivas parejas, McGonagall fue dejando una tarjeta por mesa hasta que todas fueron repartidas.

-Cuando yo de la señal giraran sus tarjetas para ver que les ha tocado. -Pasaron unos segundos hasta que McGonagall volvió a hablar. - Primera y segunda fila giren sus tarjetas.

Todos los alumnos de esas filas giraron sus tarjetas encontrándose con diferentes criaturas, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban, al igual que Harry y Ron, en la tercera fila esperando a su señal. Ginny estaba un poco incomoda al estar sentada con Malfoy que parecía no notar su presencia, al igual que le pasaba a Hermione con Nott. Una vez terminados los cuchicheos de las primeras filas sobre sus tarjetas la profesora volvió a hablar.

-Tercera y cuarta fila girar tarjetas. - Con una total sincronización todos giraron sus tarjetas descubriendo sus criaturas.

Hermione vio como Theo giraba la tarjeta y descubría la figura de un hombre que después se transformaba en un lobo al salir la luna, Ginny también estaba muy atenta cuando Malfoy giró la tarjeta dejando a la vista a un hombre con los ojos rojos, pasados unos segundos aparecía una mujer que el hombre atacaba bebiéndole la sangre.

Harry y Ron giraron sus tarjetas a la vez dejando sus criaturas a la vista, en la de Harry salía una señora que luego se transformaba en un búho y en la de Ron salía una cueva de la que de repente salía una araña gigante, este hecho quito todo el color del rostro a Weasley que de la impresión casi se cae de la silla.

Daphne que tenía que hacer el trabajo con Luna giró su tarjeta dejando ver un bosque que empezaba a abrirse dejando paso a un unicornio, Astoria que estaba sentada con Finnegan giro su tarjeta dejando ver un ave fénix que se quemaba y resurgía una y otra vez.

-Últimas dos filas giren sus tarjetas. - Una vez giradas todas las tarjetas la clase empezó, por orden de McGonagall no podían cambiarse de sitio.

La clase pasó con rapidez y los alumnos salieron con la misma velocidad del lugar, los cinco Gryffindor se fueron juntos a la sala común.

-¿Qué criatura os ha tocado a ustedes? A mí me ha tocado el basilisco. - Dijo Luna.

-A Nott y a mí nos tocó el licántropo. Respondió Hermione.

-A mí y a Malfoy el vampiro. -Dijo esta vez Ginny.

-A mí una araña gigante, McGonagall me odia. - Todos rieron ante esto.

-Pues a mí me tocó el animago, podría hablar de Sirius.

Al llegar a la sala común dejaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al jardín para disfrutar un poco de la nieve antes de ir a cenar.

Mientras tanto los slytherins también estaban comentando eso mientras, después de dejar sus cosas se dirigían a la lechucería a enviar una carta a los chicos, al terminar se dirigieron al jardín, necesitaban un poco de aire fresco antes de ir a cenar. De camino a los exteriores se encontraron con unos gryfindors haciendo honor a uno de los colores de su casa pues estaban discutiendo acaloradamente. Cuando se pudieron acercar más pudieron reconocer a los implicados y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a las dos gryffindors y a la Ravenclaw discutir con el cara-rajada y el pobretón.

-Pero como puedes ser tan gilipollas, no te das cuenta de las estupideces que sueltas por esa bocaza Ronald. - Hermione estaba roja de la furia mientras Ginny consolaba a una llorosa Luna.

-Por favor Hermione ni que lo que a dicho Ron sea tan horrible.- Defendió Harry.

-¿Qué no ha sido horrible Harry? Le ha dicho que seguro que su madre murió porque Luna estaba loca y veía animales extraños, ¿eso no es grave? ¿Eso no es horrible? - Gritó Ginny. - Me sorprende lo inteligente que puedes ser para unas cosas y lo retrasado y subnormal para otras.

-¡Cuida tus palabras Ginevra deberías apoyarme en vez de ponerte en contra mía! - Le respondió Harry.

-¡Como te atreves a decirme tu a mi lo que tengo que hacer! ¡¿Qué te crees el amo del mundo?! Déjame decirte Harry Potter que la guerra terminó y tus días de héroe y elegido también.

-Quizá hayan terminado pero yo aun tengo ese reconocimiento, ¿tú que tienes Ginny?, nada, solo eras la estúpida hermana menor de mi mejor amigo que besaba el suelo que pisaba, que cosa tan patética de persona.

Todo quedó en silencio en el momento que la chica Weasley le metió un bofetón al chico para después salir corriendo con los ojos empañados.

-Estarás contento, todo lo que has "intentado" salvar desde el verano lo acabas de quemar y has hecho volar las cenizas. Y tu Ronald, a ver si aprendes a cerrar la boca por una vez en tu vida o quizás consigas utilizar el cerebro para pensar antes de hablar, aunque eso parece totalmente imposible.- Cuando la castaña se iba a girar para irse una mano se envolvió en su muñeca tirándola hacia atrás.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Hermione no todos podemos ser igual de come libros que tú, tendrías que estar agradecida de que me fijará en ti y alguien te quitase esa etiqueta de sabelotodo, virgen y amargada.

Hermione se soltó de su agarre y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

-Jamás vuelvas a tocarme, ¿entiendes?, jamás, sigo siendo una sabelotodo, virgen, pero nunca fui una amargada hasta que empecé mi noviazgo contigo, uno de los peores errores que he cometido en mi vida, me tienes atada Ronald y no voy a dejar que tus cadenas sigan quitándome la libertad, esto se acabo.

-Tu no me vas a dejar ¿entiendes?, tu solo puedes estar conmigo, ¿quién se fijara en una sangre sucia como tú? Nadie, por eso solo puedes estar conmigo.

-Tú que te crees Ronald, que solo tú te puedes fijar en mí, lamento sacarte de tu error, pero no eres el único ser benevolente en este mundo que pueda fijarse en esta sangre sucia, y créeme cuando te digo que antes prefiero morir a volver a estar contigo, prefiero quedarme sola para siempre que perecer contigo, al menos sola no moriría de la pena, la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento.

-Ya sabía yo que eras una puta. - Nada más decirlo recibió una bofetada por parte de la chica.

-¿Una puta Ronald? ¿Una puta? El día en el que yo sea una puta tú serás una persona medianamente inteligente y podrás hacer las cosas por ti mismo. - El chico cabreado por el insulto de la chica levantó la mano para golpear a la castaña pero una mano un poco más grande y con unos largos dedos cogió su brazo en el aire.

-Weasley ya me cansé del espectáculo, acepta que una chica más razonable que tú te ha dejado y vete un poco a comerte todo el comedor a ver si te relajas. - Ron se soltó del agarre del chico.

-Mira tú que bien, encima de mortífago, defensor de putas sangre sucias viene a defenderte, quizá deberías darle a esa, - dijo señalando a Hermione- el número de tu amiga Parkinson así le puede dar clases de cómo ser una buena en la cama. - Nada más decirlo el puño de Malfoy impactó en su nariz.

Draco que había estado viendo la pelea en una esquina se iba a marchar justo cuando vio las intenciones de Weasley, Theodore que por una razón que el no llegó a saber se fue corriendo en dirección a la torre de astronomía. Draco había presenciado muchas veces las palizas que su padre le daba a su madre y por esta razón nunca había aceptado que nadie tocará jamás a una mujer, ya fuera una Granger, Astoria o una vagabunda que no conocía de de nada, y ese hecho lo hizo reaccionar.

-Joder Ron. - Harry se agachó al lado de su amigo que por el impacto había caído al suelo. - ¿Tu eres tonto Malfoy? ¿Con qué derecho te atreves a pegarle?

-¿Con qué derecho se atreve él a insultar a mi mejor amiga? Yo ya se lo advertí Potter, si él no escuchó no es mi problema.

Ronald se levantó del suelo tambaleante, con una mano en la nariz.

-Esto no quedará así Malfoy, y tú - El chico paso su mirada a Hermione, - tú y yo ya arreglaremos cuentas más tarde.

En cuanto los dos gryffindors se marcharon de allí la chica rompió a llorar. Malfoy incomodo por la situación le tendió un pañuelo, buscando que parase.

-Gracias, - La gryffindor se limpió las lagrimas con el pañuelo y se lo tendió a Malfoy.

-Puedes quedártelo, creo que la mini-comadreja tambien lo necesitará.

-Gracias, -La chica dio una mirada a su alrededor, - ¿Sabes donde está Ginny?

-Salió corriendo en dirección al invernadero.

-Gracias Malfoy.

-Granger deja de darme las gracias tanto que me voy a sonrojar.- El comentario dio paso a un enrojecimiento avergonzado de la chica que agachó la cabeza y murmurando un simple adiós saliendo en busca de su amiga.

Draco se había ido al baño de prefectos a darse un baño para relajarse, el espectáculo gryffindoriano le había quitado el hambre y lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era relajarse y dejar todo el estrés desaparecer, asi como desaparecían las gotas del agua que bajaban por los cristales de los espejos. Si. Así quería desaparecer él.

Mientras tanto Theodore impulsado por una fuerza superior a él siguió a la chica rubia hasta la torre de Astronomía donde la encontró llorando en las escaleras. Y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de la gilipollez que había sido seguirla.

Luna levantó la vista al sentir una presencia, iba a levantarse para irse cuando sus amigas aparecieron corriendo por el pasillo del este.

-¡Luna por fin! Llevamos una hora buscándote- dijo Granger tomando aire por la carrera.

-No os preocupéis estoy bien.

-¿Qué no nos preocupemos? El bocazas de mi hermano te dijo algo que deprimiría a cualquiera.

-Pues no es mi caso. caso.

-Lo mejor será irnos a nuestras salas comunes ya casi es el toque de queda.

Empezaron a caminar por el pasillo donde las gryffindors habían aparecido, antes de cruzar la esquina Luna miro hacia atrás donde le pareció vislumbrar unos ojos conocidos en la oscuridad.

Al llegar a su sala común la castaña se fue al baño, tenía un debate mental, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado con Ronald, una parte de ella no paraba de gritarle que no tenía culpa de esa pelea, que todo lo había provocado Ronald no podía dejar de sentir un vacío en su estomago, por otro lado su parte racional le decía, también a gritos, que aunque le costase no podía quedarse anclada, tenia que caminar, tenia que volar como un pájaro a través del cielo sin que ninguna cadena o jaula le quitara su libertad, por primera vez desde la guerra Hermione Granger sintió como el problema Ronald Weasley desaparecía de su mente, dejándola en una tranquila y perfecta calma..

Ginny tampoco estaba mucho mejor, las peleas con Harry se habían hecho constantes incluso antes de que la guerra terminase aunque siempre pensó que se debía a la presión de ser el elegido. Se llevaba planteando desde el verano terminar su relación con Harry pero una voz en su interior le decía que había luchado por su atención que no la desperdiciara, pero lo que había pasado ese día había matado a sangre fría esa voz, ahora lo en lo que quería pensar era en sus estudios y sus amigas, Harry Potter no podía destruirla, si la guerra no lo había hecho su amor por él tampoco.

Los rayos del sol las despertaron de su tranquilo sueño, no sabían a que hora se habían terminado acostando la noche anterior, pero parecía que esas horas de sueño habían surtido efecto y se sentían mas livianas.

Era el último día antes de volver a casa, así que tendrían que bajar a desayunar para ir después a clase, eran las siete de la mañana, sus compañeras seguían durmiendo mientras ellas se vestían para bajar al comedor, al llegar al lugar vieron sentada en la mesa de Hufflepuff a Luna que les sonrió en cuanto las vio. Ginny invitó a Luna a desayunar en su mesa pues casi no había nadie excepto un par de alumnos madrugadores al igual que ellas.

Las chicas comenzaron a desayunar mientras hablaban de lo que paso con los chicos. Unos minutos después entraron todos los alumnos de slytherin de último año, al final de fila de slytherins que entraban estaban Nott y Malfoy que se dirigieron a donde las chicas estaban sentadas. Al notar una presencia detrás de ellas las chicas se giraron encontrándose con la mirada fría y cortante de Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy dejo sobre la mesa un papel y dijo dos simples palabras que lo explicaban todo.

-Nuestra dirección. - Y así como vinieron se fueron a su mesa.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron una mirada mientras que desviaban la vista a la mesa donde el inocente papel descansaba. Hermione lo guardó sin leerlo y se levantó a la vez que sus amigas para ir a por sus cosas y posteriormente a clases.

Al llegar a la última clase del día las chicas estaban lentamente agotadas y cabradas por toda la tarea para casa, y este cabreo se intensifico cuando la profesora Sprout dijo alto y claro la noticia del día.

-Queridos alumnos, por motivo de los EXTASIS he creído conveniente mandaros un trabajo, - Una mirada asesina colectiva se dirigió a la profesora-, como se que tenéis otro trabajo para las Navidades el mío podéis entregarlo hasta Abril. Será en parejas y lo único que tenéis que hacer es hacer una redacción de 3 paginas sobre las mandrágoras.

-¿Podemos elegir nuestra pareja?- Preguntó un chico de Gryffindor.

-No, yo los elijo, al final de la clase os diré con quien vais.

La clase paso sorprendentemente rápida, las explicaciones básicas de la profesora y la facilidad de las practicas hizo la clase muy amena. Cinco minutos antes del final de la clase la maestra dijo las parejas. Quedando al final solo ocho personas sin nombrar.

-Se que ustedes no tenéis buena relación por eso creo que esto os ayudará, Draco Malfoy con Hermione Granger, Theodore Nott con Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson con Ronald Weasley y Ginny Weasley con Blaise Zabini, por favor avisar a vuestros dos compañeros sobre esto.

Los chicos salieron en silencio de la clase, Potter se fue rápidamente al igual que los dos slytherins, las chicas en cambio se fueron en busca de su amiga a la clase de DCAO. Lo que restaba de día lo pasaron terminando de preparar las cosas para volver a casa y pasando tiempo juntas en los jardines.

La mañana siguiente muchos alumnos caminaban hacia el tren para volver a casa, las dos gryffindors estaban despidiéndose de Lavender y Parvarati para después reunirse con Luna. Antes de entrar al tren las chicas leyeron el papel donde estaba la dirección de los slytherins.

-¿Se lo das tu a los chicos? - Preguntó la castaña.

-Si tranquila.- Respondió la Weasley.

-Ginny, Luna.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijeron al unísono.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.

-¿El qué?

-Está dirección es en el Londres Muggle.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-Bueno es raro siendo ellos, pero que más da.

-Ginny tendrás que convencer a esos dos de que vayan al Londres normal, no querrán ir a pisar la casa de los slytherins, sobretodo Ronald, ya sabes que el mundo muggle no es lo suyo.-Dijo Luna.

-Ya veremos lo que hare chicas, por ahora no os preocupéis, y corramos a subirnos al tren que se va.

Las chicas entraron y se fueron a sentar a uno de los últimos vagones, las tres miraron por la ventana viendo como poco a poco la nieve iba cubriéndolo todo y Hogwarts quedaba a lo lejos.


	5. AVISO

¡Hola!

No voy a extenderme mucho y siento mucho si alguien esperaba un capítulo nuevo, está escrito todo hay que decirlo pero primero quiero saber que preferís para la historia, el capítulo esta situado en el juicio de los slytherin antes de todo lo ocurrido en los capítulo que habéis leído.

Mi pregunta es si queréis que:

1- Haya capítulos flash back para entender mejor las peleas y todo eso.

2- Que revise los capítulos que están escritos y añado dos capítulos nuevos al principio, que sería el comienzo de la historia, pasando a ser el prologo un capitulo más.

3- Que la historia siga como está hasta ahora.

Sinceramente, a mi me gusta la segunda opción puede que tarde en actualizar debido a la revisión de los capítulos pero creo que es el modo más efectivos de cerrar las posibles lagunas que haya. Espero vuestras respuestas ya sean por reviews o por privado, estaré encantada de leerlas, vuestra opinión me importa y si voy a hacer algo quiero que a ustedes os guste.

Besos para todos, AliciaBlackM.

PD: Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, por añadir a favoritos y seguir la historia, de verdad que os lo agradezco.

PD2: Cuando dejéis la que prefiráis me harías un gran favor si dejarais la razón por la que escogéis esa opción, da igual que sean un par de palabras o un texto, quiero saber que rumbo darle a la historia, teniendo las idea fijas y sin salirme del hilo argumental.

PD3: Esperaré hasta la tarde del 31 para ver las respuestas.

PD: Si no nos volvemos a leer, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!.

Ahora si, besos a todos, AliciaBlackM.


End file.
